1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles and similar vehicles, more particularly to foldable steering systems for bicycles and similar vehicles, and even more particularly to foldable steering systems for elliptical bicycles.
2. Related Art
U.S. Published Application 2008/0116655, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a self-propelled vehicle propelled by an elliptical drive train (hereinafter referred to as “elliptical bicycle”). Folding bicycles known in the art use a hinged extender tube to enable the extender tube to fold. This is possible because the extender tube lengths are relatively short (12-15″). For extender tubes that are significantly longer (25-30″), such a design is unacceptable because of the potential forces that could be applied by the rider to the folding mechanism and the need to minimize the weight of the system. For example, a 30″ extender tube made of 6061 aluminum that used a hinge system to achieve folding could shear under the forces created by a 250-pound rider making a quick stop from high speed.